mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Saffira Proudmour
"When the world calls for peace I will be there to give them this wish, with as little violence as possible" --Saffira Proudmour Personality Saffira is known for being a kind and caring dragon. She always thinks of others before herself. She believes in equality for all types of dragons no matter how strange or how much of an outcast they are. Though this kindness can only go so far, if pressed too hard or angered to a certain point this calm and kind demeanor can be given way to an unrelenting powerhouse of rage. There have very few times that she has been like this, though none have lived to tell about it though. She has been known to even offer her own life for something she deems to be a worthy cause. Though her life has only ever been taken once. History Saffira is apart of a high class lineage known as the Proudmours. (Not to be confused with Jaina Proudmoor from World of Warcraft) The Family's cause was always to help their species no matter how much of an outcast they were. They also would try to promote equality between other species. That was until recently when Saffira picked back up what her Father left behind. Her father was more interested in the fame he got from being a Proudmour. This fame crave shattered the family image completely before Firena, Saffira's mother, could do anything influential. Now that Saffira has become a Queen she will attempt the restore her family's name. Queenhood As Queen, Saffira has stopped at least one war from happening in her time as Queen, that war wouldve been between the kingdoms of Feydore and Kah' Alune, currently, the situation rests at an uneasy peace treaty. She has given most the money she has recieved while Queen to the poorest people of Ponton, to bolster their lives and makes sure that they live happy lives. Skills, Abilities, Etc. Saffira's magic based abilities cost her own lifeforce to cast them as she is comprised of the mana she spends to cast them. Below are some of her most used spells. Short Range Teleport- This can bring Saffira to any position in three mile radius. This teleport uses magical feathers that are left behind when teleporting and then brought to her when she arrives. Lesser Fire Ball- This weak fire ball is created from her hand. This is mainly used to scare he opponent instead of doing damage. Blue Flame- This bright blue flame comes from inside Saffira. It is fired from her mouth in a steady stream, This can be very exhausting for her to maintain. Greater Travel- Saffira is able surpass her normal flying speed at the cost of doing harm to herself internally. The damage done usually heals in a day unless used for an extended period of time. Dungeons and Dragons Version of Saffira Proudmour (DO NOT TAKE 100% Serious) Queen Saffira Proudmour, Level 31 Dragon Lord (Raid Boss) (Level and Percentages will scale as the players level up). Str 45, Dex 30 Con 45, Int 30, Wis 35, Cha 20 (Stats Gained per level: Str: 3, Dex: 3, Con: 5, Int: 6, Wis: 6, Cha: 3) (HOORAY SCALING) HP: 585 (??? Max level) Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/evil, darkvision 120 ft., low-light vision, immunity to acid, cold, and petrifaction, protective aura, resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 30, tongues, comprehend languages, spider-climb, levitate Weapon types: Breath attack, Claw, Tomes, Staffs. Divine Right: Has a 35% (Max 45% at max level) higher chance to scare or panic opponents. Dragon Fire: Can ignore magic barriers when using breath attacks. Dominant: Is immune to mind control and illusion magic. Dragonbane: Takes an extra 50% (Reduced to 40% at max level) Damage from Dragon Slayer weapon and magic. Flight: Has a 20% higher chance of evading an attack. Dragon Rights: Increases Strength by 7 (30 at max level), Accuracy by 5 (20 at max level), and Magic by 9 (40 at max level), Defense 8 (35 at max level), Speed 10 (45 at max level) Constitution by 7 (30 at max level). Solid Sleeper: Is 48% (Reduced to 20% at max level) more likely to be affected by sleep spells. Water-Breathing: Can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its spells, breath weapon,and can use their abilities while submerged. While submerged, its breath weapon turns the water to super-boiling steam. It is unaffected by this steam. Language: Can speak Draconian, Auran, Celestial and Infernal, also can read and write in any language, due to an ability akin to comprehend languages or tongues spell. This ability cannot be dispelled. Undetectable Alignment: Can mimic any alignment aura at will. Only a creature with equal Hit Points or greater has a 50% chance of gauging it's true alignment. Sound Imitation: Can mimic any voice or sound she has heard anytime she likes. Alternate Form: Can assume any animal or humanoid form of huge or smaller as a standard action at will. Is also able to shift her size and general shape as if using a reduce/enlarge person or alter features spell at will. She can maintain this form indefinitely. This ability does not allow her to regenerate lost hit points. SPELL-LIKE ABILITIES AT WILL (all spell-like abilities are cast as 20th lvl clerics/arcane casters):Dancing Lights. Daze. Detect Magic. Flare. Ghost Sound. Know Direction. Light. Mage Hand. Mending. Message. Open/Close. Prestidigitation. Read Magic. Resistance. Create Water. Cure Minor Wounds. Detect Magic. Detect Poison. Guidance. Purify Food and Drink. Virtue. Bless. Bless Water. Bless Weapon. Detect Undead. Divine Favor. Endure Elements. Magic Weapon. Protection from Evil. Speak with Animals. Identify. Analyze dewnomer. True seeing. __FORCETOC__ Category:People Category:Government Category:Government Characters